In recent years sport gloves of all types have been developed. They are presently widely used by football players, baseball players and other individuals participating in athletic events. For a review of some basic design in gloves and particularly in sports gloves one is referred to the disclosures found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Steinberger 2,157,836 Lindfelt 2,309,516 Lindfelt 2,314,545 Cole 2,456,678 Kramer 2,554,991 Weinberg 3,175,226 Gold 3,582,992 Stanton 3,597,765 Fujita 3,952,333 Swanson 4,000,903 De Marco 4,183,100 Chappell, Jr. et al 4,519,097 Berger 4,531,241 Endo et al 4,574,398 ______________________________________
But sports gloves of the past and those commercially available today have their drawbacks. Among the disadvantages found in commercially available sports gloves is that they are bulky and loose fitting. Beyond that they are not always designed properly for their intended use. Expressed in another way, these gloves are not particularly designed for a particular sport and the work that has to be done by an athlete in a particular sport. For example, in the case of a water skier, there is substantial load applied to the skier's fingers that encircle a water ski handle. There is a need for a glove that relieves the load from the fingers and transfers load to the palm area of the water skier's hands.
In addition, there has been and continues to be a need for designing a sports glove that is effectively skin tight and which as noted above is not bulky or cumbersome. Since the glove is going to be an extension of the user's hand it is desirable that it fit snugly and tightly about the user's hand in a comfortable manner. This clearly gives the user better "feel" and in turn enables the user to experience better control over the structure being handled. In addition, it is desirable that the glove be highly pliable and flexible to enable the user to manipulate his or her fingers to almost the same degree that he or she can without the glove.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a sports glove that is particularly designed in the palm area to assist the user in carrying loads and which is also designed to fit relatively tightly and snugly around the user's hand.